


A Rose by His Name is Just as Sweet

by SaltySabloons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySabloons/pseuds/SaltySabloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt Fubar was just a flowerboy working full time at a flowershop in Town Sina to raise himself some money. Everything changed within just a short amount of time when a certain blonde came into the shop for an emergency flower run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by His Name is Just as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonor/gifts), [Emylee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emylee), [Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol/gifts), [Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan/gifts).



> I hope that you guys like the fanfic =u=. Enjoy!

It was a slow day like usual for the workers in the Bertholdt Fubar, a young male who had just finished high school a couple months ago now works with the flower shops owner, Petra Ral. Originally he worked here part-time until she offered him the position for full time which he of course agreed to. He'd been saving up to go to Cal State Maria which was a very expensive school so he knew at this rate it would take a while until he would be able to pay for even one year there. Petra had been a great person to him in trying her best to get him there, offering bonuses and stuff for him since he's been so dedicated compared to the other employees who apparently couldn't manage with its pay. Bertholdt knew he would get to college someday, but for now he enjoyed his job where he was around a nice and caring boss and flowers.  
Bertholdts mind started to wander until he heard someone rush into the flower shop, ringing the little bell on the top of the door. He stood up interrupting his daily checks seeing a blonde, who of course was shorter than him being a giant and all, wearing a dark black suit with a red tie. He must work in one of the offices within Town Sina. He was panting and dripping of sweat which made him very curious. Did he run all the way here? "Um can i help you?" Bertholdt asked seeing as the man was glancing around looking through every flower as if looking for a specific type. "Yes, did you happen to have any Orchids by any chance?" The blonde asked as he gained his composure moving around the store for that certain purple flower. He seemed in a rush off how fast he was analyzing all the flowers. "Luckily we just got a new shipment not too long ago. Follow me."  
Bertholdt smiled at the man and walked towards the corner of the shop showing the purple flowers all bundled together in a pot. "Oh thank god. Do you have anything other than a pot i can use?" He asked the tall brown haired boy. He was pretty damn big for his size that was sure. It somewhat felt like he needed to get adjusted to it. "We have Vases or we can make them into a bouquet of them if you prefer." He pointed towards the back where it showed how the vases, pots, and bouquets would look with the flowers in them. The blonde carefully thought about this until he finally came to a conclusion. "I would like a bouquet please. A lot of these kind as well." He pointed towards the Orchids as if he didn't know what type of flower they were. Did he have no idea what kinds of flowers types there were? "Of course, just wait by the register and ill bring you the flowers."  
Bertholdt moved towards the back where the plastic wrappings were and then moved back towards the orchards with the trimmers, specially made for cutting flower stems. He cut a dozen of the beautiful purple flowers. He knew there were different types, like the white ones and purple, but the man never specified so he chose the one that the majority of Orchard buyers in his shop had purchased. Once he cut the orchards out of there stems, he carefully wrapped them together and adjusted them so they were in perfect symmetry. As he made the final adjustments, he moved back to the cashier area where he noticed the blonde waiting while tapping his shoe. He must be in a rush if he's this impatient.  
"If i may ask, are these flowers for someone?" Bertholdt asked as he held the bouquet in one hand while the other was putting the price onto the register. "Yes, for my girlfriend. Stupid me forgot our anniversary so i need to make it up to her." The blonde sighed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Work for him had been so stressful nowadays that he forgot his own girlfriends for four years anniversary. "I hope this will help make up for it. Twenty dollars please." Bertholdt smiled towards the blonde as he got handed a twenty dollar bill from a leather wallet. The blonde seemed like a nice guy who just had a minor mistake. "Thank you so much-" the blonde glanced at the tall boys long sleeve button up to see his name tag. "Bertholdt Fubar. I never introduced myself either, Reiner Braun." The blonde took out his hand to shake which of course Bertholdt shook with a smile. Reiner soon walked out of the store with the bouquet in his hands running assumingly to his home.  
Bertholdt couldn't get Reiner out of his head for the remainder of the day. He just had an interesting vibe to him that made him want to know more about him. Once his shift was over, he gave Petra his goodbye and left walking over to his bike. His home wasn't far, nor was there any necessities that were too far of a distance for him so he never had a need for a car. As he rode home, the blonde was all that was on his mind. He never had his mind clouded with someone before so he just kept trying to shake it off. As he entered his apartment complex he heard an argument coming from the room next to his. Probably another argument from the couple who lived next door. All that was on his mind now was resting. He threw off his clothes into the hamper and put on a pair of pajamas going into his beds covers. He gave a yawn completely exhausted and soon fell into a sleep. Too bad even slumber wasn't enough to get the blonde customer out of his mind.

Reiner had bought his girlfriend a card and everything and was preparing dinner. He had to request to leave work early since he already had missed her birthday due to 'needed' presence in a meeting which already struck a blow on there relationship. She was understanding about the whole thing of course, but he knew she had been hurt by this so he knew he had to make it up to her for the anniversary. He prepared all her favorite foods, including Salmon, rice, with potatoes. He had to make this anniversary perfect. Just as he was setting the plates he heard a car moving towards the driveway. He quickly grabbed the flowers with he card on his other hand and rushed to the front of the door to suprise her. As soon as she opened the door she looked saddened until she saw Reiner at the other end of the door. "Happy anniversary Krista." He smiled at her extending his arms which held the flowers and the card which she took happily. "Reiner how are you home so early!" she jumped up to hug him around his neck which made him almost lose balance. "I rushed through all my work to make sure i can be here for our anniversary." She let go and smelled food from the kitchen. "Did you even cook for me? I never thought I'd see the day you'd cook." She laughed as she moved over to the dining room, while holding onto the flowers and card on her hands.  
She saw the table have a candle in the middle with her favorite dishes on both sides of the table. "Reiner thank you for all of this." Krista couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she placed her flowers and card onto the side of the table. "Well how could i forget our anniversary. Had to make sure this was perfect to celebrate." He had to lie to her about remembering the anniversary. He rushed through everything and it was mostly luck off how he got the food prepared this well on his first try. As they both dug into there food, they got into small chat talking about each others jobs and how each others jobs were. Reiner was busy and working basically nonstop at his job, preparing contracts. He sold various products for construction like wood slabs, doors, windows, etc. Krista had worked as a veterinarian for two years and just got a promotion in her job, being in charge of whatever is being planned like surgery's, Putting pets down, Cremations, and giving off medical supplies. "Seems we both have it hectic now." Reiner said while he finished the last of his food. Ever since she got promoted she started coming home a little later every now and then. Soon it could become a permanent thing. "I'll make sure that it doesn't interfere with out personal lives." She explained as she almost finished all of her food. She decided now was a good time to read the car he got him and opened up the letter. 'Thank you for putting up with me for four whole years. I hope we can soon make this into an eternety. I love you.' She couldn't help but tear up a little reading what he wrote on there. He never was one for romance and cute things so it was rare for this kind of stuff to happen.  
As she finished her food Reiner stood up and took the plates taking them to the sink. Krista came up from behind and hugged him tightly. "Thanks again for a great anniversary." She mumbled while Reiner stood there. He turned around and put an arm behind her back to return the hug. "Got to make sure the queen has a lovely anniversary." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He occasionally poked her side with a finger making her squirm with a giggle as he placed her down onto the bed. He threw off his shirt and shoes and jumped under the covers. Krista took off her shoes and grabbed the tank top she always left on the edge of her bed. She placed a small kiss on Reiner which gave him an indicator of what she wanted. He really wanted to make love with her, but he knew that his schedule wouldn't allow that. He needed as much sleep as possible right now. He was booked all day tomorrow and had to leave early as well. "Sorry Krista...not tonight." He sighed as she gave a light nod towards him. "I understand, just get some sleep." She gave one last kiss on his cheek as she turned and fell asleep. Reiner knew he would make it up to her. Maybe he should go back to that flower shop. He thought about that tall boy Bertholdt who helped him get the flowers. He assisted him very well, and he had no idea what anything was. Hopefully he would be there tomorrow. Reiner turned around thinking about him until the moment he fell asleep.


End file.
